Miss Congeniality
by Norah the Poet
Summary: Bella Swan is an FBI agent, and a tomboy to the extreme. Edward Cullen is the new agent, transferring from the CIA to the FBI, and has been assigned his own mission. Queen of the fashion world Alice Brandon has enlisted the FBI to help solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**Unknown PO****V**

"Ready? Test 1 commencing in 3, 2, 1….

**Bella's POV**

"Swan! Get in here!" I sighed, loping off into Daniel's office. He was basically the god of the FBI, he practically ran everything.

"Yes?" He gave me a spiteful look, and then proceeded to tell me, "Go to the tech lab, the boys are asking to see you, it's about a new mission we have received just this morning, not five hours ago." I raised an eyebrow. "What, exactly, would that mission be?" He shook his head, and merely pointed to the door.

**Al****ice's POV**

"Calvin Klein, over there, Abigail, I need the new Kors, Shiseido, and NARS makeup lines out on the floor, pronto. David, we need the Vera Wang line as well as the Louis Vuitton product out on floor B, taken into inventory, and modeled on the window mannequins in the next five minutes. Alyssa, restock our Okra line, it's been selling like there's no tomorrow." I took in a gulp of air, stopping, until I realized that they, too, were resting, by my side. "What on earth _are_ you all doing? We open in two hours! Go! Go!" I shooed them away with snaps and hand gestures, in a frantic manner.

When I reached my office, I plopped down on my leather chair and closed my eyes for a second, but quickly snapped them open and did a double take at the scarlet envelope on my desk. "Hmm, odd." I murmured aloud to myself, grasping the odd looking article in my hands. I reached for my envelope knife, and lazily opened the blood red thing in my hands. There was red ink spattered on the cover of the parchment inside, and it was still wet. I gagged jokingly, and flipped the card open, before promptly dropping the horrible paper to the floor.

_Goodbye, Alice Cullen._

In that moment, I picked out the noise of a ticking/beeping, coming from my drawer. A bomb. I screamed, running from my office, and, just as I slammed the door, it imploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, and me flying into a cubicle.

**Bella's POV**

"Mike, Emmett, Jasper?! What the hell is this so called mission?" I practically yelled, curious beyond belief now. They laughed, and Jasper said, "I take it you haven't met the new agent, from the CIA, and he's already been assigned to his own case." he half-mumbled the last part of the reply. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, right now, I could honestly care less who the hell the guy is, I just wanna know what the stupid case i-" I heard an amused chuckle from behind me. I froze, eyes narrowed, and said comically, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" the three techies all tried unsuccessfully to contain their laughter as I turned, and came face to face with the most beautiful person I had ever come upon in my sorry excuse for a life. I shook off my wonder, but not without trouble, and managed to say somehow, "Yes? Would _you_ by any chance happen to know what the hell this fricking mission is?" He laughed, nodding, and I motioned for him to elaborate on said information, but he then shook his head, confusing me completely. I raised an eyebrow, questioningly, and he blinked, looking baffled, before continuing. However, what he said to me next was not what I wanted to hear in the slightest.

"Why yes, Miss Swan, I do know all about said case, however, I am not to share this information on this certain subject with you, not because I can't, but because I don't want to, you'd detriment the case, and it doesn't involve you in any way, shape, or form. However, you are welcome to stay while I look for another suitable female agent to fit this case, although, if you don't, then all the more happier."

Baffled by his biting and extremely biased and rude remarks, I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. "You know what, I think I'll stay, hun." When I finished my sentence, he growled, taking me off my game for a few milliseconds. But I mentally slapped myself. _He's mad, remember?!_

_ Without another word, we both took a seat in front of the wall of computers. Mike giggled in a very girly way and said, "Look, my daughter got this Barbie thing, you can take photos and dress people up in whatever." He clapped his hands and opened two windows. One was the Barbie website, another was our database, listing every agent up until the exact time in the present. It was highly advanced, and totally dealy, now that I realized what they were doing._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

k

**Disclaimer: OOPSIES!!! Sorry, forgot about this. K, Although I wish I owned Twilight, I sadly do not, SM does. **

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all those who have put me on alert, all those who have reviewed, and all the readers who have put this on favorites. I never expected this, so thank you all.**

**Now, without further disruption, here's the next chapter. It may be short, cuz I'm getting ready to go to a party with my friends, but I'll make it as long as possible.**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Um, I'm just going to leave no—" I was cut off by Edward—Mr. Cullen, I mean.

"You know what, I actually think it better you stayed." He said, an amused and mischievous look on his annoying little face.

I mumbled something unintelligible, and gave up. Maybe if I stayed I would find out what this stupid case was all about.

Two hours and many agents in bikinis later, we had four or three people left. Three of which were Mr. Cullen, the chief, and, _gulp_, me.

Cullen thought it was time to be the comedian, apparently, because when I looked up at the screen, there, in an enlarged photo, was the chief. Cullen was laughing as he said, "Oh, _here's_ a winner." And proceeded to put a skimpy dress on our boss. Needless to say, I am officially scarred for life. That image is burned in my head until the day I die.

And, when I turned around, I discovered that we weren't the only ones to be scarred, because standing there behind us, though not looking quite so amused as Cullen, was the chief himself. The Four boys were all making comments, and I nudged their elbows, trying to get their attention. All three of the techies got it right away, but, unfortunately, Mr. Cullen didn't exactly get the memo , that is, until we all finally exclaimed, "Cullen!" He stopped, and turned, and, despite our current situation, the look on his face was absolutely priceless. I would never let him live this down. His face was pale almost completely white, his eyes were wide, he basically was a spitting image of a deer in headlights. He hung his head guiltily, as the chief said, "So, are we enjoying ourselves?" We all shook our heads simultaneously, and he rolled his eyes. "Back to work!!" All of us mumbled, "yes sir" before watching him leave. I rolled my eyes. "_Real_ smooth, Cullen!" he just shrugged, and I decided to get my revenge.

"Ha, well two can play comedian, guys, look at this." I pulled up Cullen's picture, and put him in a hula skirt, with a coconut top. (**I know, it may not be the exact outfit, but still, you get the point)** All of us snickered at the picture before us, except, of course, Cullen. But I had forgotten something big, and he realized what it was at the same time I did. Smiling evilly, he did the same thing to me, pulling my picture up.

"Oh, haha, very funny, okay guys, please, I'll beg, well, I won't be—" too late.

There, in front of four guys, womanizing guys at that, was me in a bikini. I tried to close the window, but they wouldn't let me, and, what was worse, when I turned to Edward, he had a thoughtful look on his face. And a thoughtful look from that boy was _definitely _something I was terrified of.

Because that look meant he was getting ideas.

**A/N: I was going to leave it at that, but I couldn't just give you another super short chapter like I did before, now could I? So, here's the rest of the chapter!**

"You know what, I may actually have to tell you about this mission, Swan. And by tell, I mean your going to be going undercover in a fashion show in less than a week, which means a _major _makeover.

"NO." I argued, but he laughed and shook his head.

"In fact, I think I'll go inform the chief of our new model agent now." And before I could even come up with a response, he was out the door, most likely already halfway to the chief's office. I could only hope that the chief would be stubborn and refuse to let me do this.

I was in my office, worrying, when Cullen came in.

**(And cue movie line)** "If you weren't a girl, I'd beat your face off," Cullen remarked.

I raised my eyebrows at his pathetic attempt to diss me.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd beat _your _face off." I retorted. He furrowed his eyebrows, obviously trying to grasp what I said, before giving me an insolent, yet adorable, crooked smile. Wait, what?! NOT adorable, NOT adorable!!

"You're calling me a girl?" he chuckled. I was mad now.

"You called me one!" he burst out laughing for two seconds, before barely containing himself, and gasped, "You asked for it!" before bursting into a fit of laughter again. I rolled my eyes, calming down a little, or at least enough to say in a fairly normal volume, "Why are you even here?" he smirked. "Pack your bags, no, wait, just kidding, don't, you'll kill the fashion show with you appearance alone, no need to dress like a vagabond." I smiled sarcastically, "Thanks."

"No problem" his smirk grew bigger. "So, as I was saying, you're in, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. I've set up a professional to teach you the basics to help you be a convincing model, and that also includes a makeover, and wardrobe change. See you on the plane!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay, I'm adding the scenes from the movie that I missed before, so this may not turn out to be EXACTLY like the movie, but I'm trying. Once I get those done, hopefully the story will carry on as planned, I just hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all the people who put this story in their favorites or on alert, it means a lot to me. Review!!_**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own twilight, miss congeniality, or the characters from said book/movie(s).**

** Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I reluctantly packed my bags, thinking about this. I hadn't been given any information about this case as of yet, but I planned to change that. This afternoon, after Cullen had informed me that I was, in fact, participating in this case, I found out when my "professional" was going to meet with me. I already hate this.

I walked into the bar, sat down, and sighed, ordering a huge plate of fries. "Hey! I need a pint!" I told the bartender. He looked at me, shaking his head, and handed it over. "Here you go..." it sounded like a warning.

"Thanks," I grumbled, and dug into a ben and jerrys ice cream carton. But the taste was soon ruined by a very unfortunate event. Just as I took my first bite, Cullen and some blonde bimbo walked on in. "Hart?! I didn't expect to see you here!" I shrugged, and tried not to hurl as I ate more ice cream. I prayed desperately that he would just leave, bi to my dismay, I felt a hand clap onto my shoulder. A hand I was about to break, before I was turned in my seat. Damn stupid bar stools! "Lauren, this is Gracie, a fellow FBI agent of mine." I gave a fake, toothy, ice cream-filled smile, and the bimbo's smile faltered somewhat. "Um Gwashie, hu?" I tried to introduce myself with ice cream in my mouth, but it didn't work out too well, in fact, the only thing I managed to accomplish was to gross out Cullen's date even more than she already was. She gave me a grimace, not really bothering to hide her disgust.  
Then she asked him a really weird question. "Eddie, can I just talk to ... her, for one teensy weensy second?" she made hand gestures, obviously trying to accentuate whatever it was she was saying, but failing miserably at it. He started to object, but she stepped in front of him, turned to me, and asked, "So, Gracie, I was, um wondering, do all the women in your department have to wear those god ugly shoes?" I stopped eating and glared at her, but after a few seconds, I realized that she was being serious. I looked down, and gave her another overly-fake smile. "Umm, well, actually..." Too bad Cullen saw what was coming, and interrupted me before I could say any sort of rude remark.  
"No, that's only Gracie, um, Lauren honey, I think we should leave now." he said bluntly, glaring at me behind her back. Obliviously, she agreed, and as they left, I laughed sarcastically, "Have fun at the mall with Barbie!" And continued to eat my ice cream without really tasting it.

**Next Day(Day of Departure For Show, Five hours before plane leaves)**

BPOV

I was working out at the FBI training center thing, taking out all my anger on a punching dummy, when Edward came up behind the dummy, and said, what are you doing? You should be getting ready to meet for lunch with the professional makeover person, thing."  
I shrugged, and went on punching. Unfortunately, my attempt to make the annoying man leave failed miserably. "Stop working out, and go get ready!" He insisted. I laughed. "How about no?" I threw another punch, aimed mostly on Cullen's perfect little face. "Hey!" he grunted., grabbing my wrist as he stepped around the dummy. "Listen to me" I twisted his arm, ignoring his complaints, until he fought back. A crowd was starting to gather around us, the bleachers were starting to fill up. I faintly heard the three techies betting on who would win.  
"I say Cullen wins." one argued, before Mike stepped in and said, "Nah, 20 bucks the girl wins." This challenge only made me fight harder, and soon, me and Cullen somehow ended up on the floor, trying to choke each other, jokingly, of course.(yeah, right)  
"Give it up Swan, we both know who's gonna win," Cullen gasped as We both let go and scrambled to our feet. "yeah, me!" I shot back, but before I could even plan out my next move, I was on my back, against the cold mat. I then realized he wasn't only talking about the fight we were partaking in right at the moment, but also the stupid case I was still uninformed about. I sighed, breathing heavily, as sweat poured down my face and body. "Do I have to wear the bathing suit?" I asked, grasping at straws. "Yeah, you _have _to wear the bathing suit." he smirked insolently at me. I nodded. "Okay!" I said, my voice merely a whisper of air. Then I did a leg sweep, and brought him right down with me. "Fine. You win." he laughed. "Finally!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

What had I done?

**A/N: Hey everybody! Remember to review, and I'll make chapter five extra long for you all! I love you all!**

**Next Chapter will be the lunch and the flight. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible(HEEHEE- That's what she said!)(sorry, couldn't resist)**

**Peace to all my GNOMIES!!!**

**-Norah the Poet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's Chapter Four! I know everybody always asks for reviews, including me, but really, pleaaaase do try to review. Even if it's just one word, Reviews are motivation, and motivation is fuel, and fuel helps me write good chapters, and... well, you get the point.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:(to SM) Do I own Twilight? SM:No, I do.**

**Me:(to SM)How bout now?... Darn it!  
I do not own Twilight, the characters, Miss congeniality, blah blah blah... **

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Me and Cullen were walking... well, I was probably trudging... across the street, the restaurant where we were supposed to meet with the stupid professional right in front of us. I rolled my eyes. A diner would have sufficed, but we all must have five star cuisine, mustn't we? Oh well.

We walked straight in, and as I headed for the hostess, Cullen pulled my arm, and I turned around to see a _very_ unhappy looking man staring at me.  
"If this is Bella, I quit." the man said. I glared at him, as Ed-Cullen- said, "Yeah it is," I giggled my snort giggle, typical me, and said to the terrified man, "Sorry, bad hair day... Well, more like bad hair decade, really..." He gave me another horrified look, before glaring at Cullen like I seemed to do frequently. Cullen took that as the cue to introduce us, even though the man obviously knew who I was. "Bella, this is James, James, this is Bella. Alright, I gotta get going, sooo, have fun, and..." It was my turn to give him a horrified look. "W-What?" The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting a smirk, as he said, "Yeah, gotta, um go get ready, so, um, bye now." I stared at him open-mouthed as he left the restaurant, in turn leaving me with this James freak. He looked just as unhappy as I did.I awkwardly tried to say something, but all that came out was, "Umm..." Fortunately, I wasn't the only one with the problem, James was trying to do the exact same thing. His face, if mine hadn't looked the same, would have been absolutely hysterical. his eyes were wide, and his expression was torn between looking like he was about to run, to unease and awkwardness.  
"Well, are you hungry?" he asked as we sat. "Yea" I replied, as he said, "Yes," I only looked at him, confused, and said, "Yea," again. He said "Yes," And I replied the same way. It repeated once more, before he made me look at him, and he said, "It is always 'yes' never, 'yea,' sit down." We sat, and he started again.  
"A model is always well-spoken and polite, do you understand?" A waiter came over while James was lecturing me, and tried to put my stuff down, getting way too close for my comfort. "Hey, hey, hey, watch the hands there, buddy!" I said. The waiter looked confused, but took his hands away and looked at James. "It's alright, Philip, I have a feeling we're going to need a drop cloth later for this one." James assured. I didn't even bother acknowledge that one.  
When our food finally arrived, I dug in, and chugged the beer I had ordered. James gave me a look of horror and disgust, before neatly cutting his meat and eating in a very girly manner. When the waiter came back, James asked for another drink, and spoke loudly to me, as I chugged more beer, "Another keg for you?!" I decided to play along, and said, "No, I'm good, thanks." As I ate more food, I asked, or more like attempted to ask, "So, how long have you been doing this model-training gig?" He gave me a confused look, and said, "I'm sorry, what? I was distracted by the half-masticated cow rolling around in your wide open trap." Okay, that's it. "Excuse me, what is your problem?!" I demanded, still eating."Problem?" He acted all innocent. "Yea! I mean 'yes,' I mean, have I _offended _you in some way? Because quite frankly you've been completely antagonistic to me ever since the second I walked in that door!"

He seemed to ignore my furious mood, as well as my question, and fired off into some stupid story. "Did you know that I was once the most sought after, highly paid consultant in the fashion industry?" I rolled my eyes, and shot back, " I had _no _idea!" He ignored that too, and went on. "Every show, girls would plead with me to train them." He got an angry look in his eyes. "_Ten _out of _eleven _years of training, every girl I trained was magnificent! The year they failed, they failed to the newbies on America's Next Top Model, _you_ couldn't beat that." **(A/N: I have absolutely _nothing_ against the show, I watch it sometimes myself, I just couldn't think of anything else, for lack of better words)** I gave him a sarcastic look, and he just rolled his eyes. "then, afterwards, every single one of them told _Vogue _magazine that I was a 'crazed perfectionist' who had harangued them to within an inch of their sanity." I had begun to run my finger around the crystal wine glass, making it ring in a very provoking manner, all the while thinking, _Please, make him shut up!_ "After that came out, nobody wanted me." _I _was within an inch of _my _sanity. I spoke up, stopping my hand from moving. "Then, _no offense_, or anything, but why am _I _coming to you?" He leaned back in a very proud way, and said, "Because, I am the best." I rolled my eyes. Sure. He looked at me, trying to stare me into believing him. It didn't work, so, he sat normal again, and sighed, "Or, perhaps because everyone worth having _had_ someone to train. They have their little naturals, beauty queens, pageant winners, and I have...dirty harriet."


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This isn't another chapter, sorry, but I would like to thank all those who put me on their favorites, alerted me, or reviewed the story: Favorite: Candi Marie Cullen AliceCullen112 Ch3ls3y16 Chiney-Whiney D.J-Hale Fading Roses Loathing Thee Madjestic mycroft216 13 Petlover09 Sargent Fuzzy Bear SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me stupid-volvo-owner thistimeyourgone Twilight fangirl13 twilightfreak913 xbabymayox Alert: Ally soccer girl bookwormchic95 brismiss Candi Marie Cullen For Your Eyes Only ladyxvamp-wolves Loathing Thee Madjestic mikenewtonislove pianolover8 sarcasticpuppy Sargent Fuzzy Bear stupid-volvo-owner The Cullen's Secret twitchy shroom xbabymayox Reviews: Candi Marie Cullen-2 Mikenewtonislove-1 Loathing Thee-1 Stupid-volvo-owner-1 Sargent Fuzzy Bear-1 .-1 Madjestic-1 Seth'sgurl86 SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys for taking so long to update Miss Congeniality, I've kind of had minimal time, and I wanted to get out more chapters for What Happens Next. So, I decided to try and update with as many chapters as I can, but I can't guarantee much more than this right now. Again, I am really sorry for not holding to my promise, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, Check out Gifted, All My Life, and The Lost Daughter of Russia, by flutetenorsaxplayer2008. They are al really good stories!!**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing.**_

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's Point of View**

We finally were getting ready to leave for our plane, after a _horrible_ day on my part, and I was grateful for what I thought would be a break from all of the madness, and it was.

For about ten minutes while Mr. Cullen explained the case to me, finally.

Alice Brandon, founder and head honcho of the multimillion-dollar Okra line of fashion and stores, had apparently been targeted for attack.

She called in the FBI to help her with this because she had a fashion show coming up, her biggest one of the year, in fact, and she didn't want her company, the show, or any of the girls and people attending and participating to get hurt or killed.

That's where we all came in, and where I went undercover. I had to pretend to be one of the models there, and look for any sign of who had been the assassin, if he or she was just that.

We had no idea whatsoever _what_ we were looking for exactly, because this had been the first attack by this person.

Now that Cullen had explained the case, though, meant I had to endure this video of past shows and was told to be quiet and study the girls actions. James pointed out a ton of girls, saying proudly that he had trained them, and I faked admiration, putting my hand to my heart. I wiped away a fake tear, and asked him in a slightly higher-pitched voice,

"James? C-Can you make me like that?"

He rolled his eyes at my lame sense of humor, and walked up the narrow aisle back to Cullen, sitting in the empty seat next to him.

That was about when I decided to be an absolute pain in the ass, and I fake cried loudly, "Omigosh, they're so, so _beautiful!" _And I fanned my face, like I was trying to hold back tears.

People turned to glare at me, and I just smiled sweetly, before 'bursting out crying' again.

The rest of the plane ride was boring. And when I say boring, I mean boring, boring. As in, you are happy for any turmoil or disruption among the cabin, boring, like, you now, a heated discussion between a husband and wife about passing the chicken wings. **(That happened to me! I had to sit **_**right next**_** to them, too!)**

When we finally landed, and I pumped my fist, practically ready to kiss the ground beneath me as we departed the stuffy cabin.

And I actually probably would have, had I not been roughly pulled into a huge garage, hangar, thing **(a/n: I have **_**no **_**clue what she went into for her little makeover, sorry, if anyone knows, either pm me about it, or tell me in your review**!**)**

James sat me down, and people started to crowd around me with scary-looking tools. I cringed away, praying that they weren't using those on me.

"Where do we _start_?" One of the people asked, not even bothering to hide their disgust. I stuck my tongue out at them, and James said to them, "Teeth, hair, manicure, pedicure."

Wait, what? What is a _pedicure_? It sounds like it hurts! "Which one first?" I asked him, and they all rolled their eyes, getting to work.

"Ow! Ow, ah, _OW!_ Can't I get some Novocain?!" The person working on my teeth rolled their eyes, looking at James. He merely shrugged.

"I'm only cleaning?!" she said, obviously completely annoyed with me.

_You can go ahead and be annoyed, lady, I don't care!_ I thought bitterly, hating Cullen for doing this to me.

"OW! No! It feels like Sweeney Todd back there, _what_ are you _doing_!"

"We are trying to get your hair to make a statement!" replied James, with some air of authority. I would have stuck my tongue out, if some cursed woman was not torturing me, but I managed to give him a look anyways.

"As long as it doesn't say, 'Thank you very much for the music award,' OW!" I yelled, as he pulled a comb through my unruly hair.

"You're lucky if I can get it untangled!" The man said, giving an extra rough tug, as I groaned in pain.

All of a sudden, a loud voice sounded over some sort of speaker.

"_Attention, all units to hair and waxing area,"_

The waxing was _torture_. But then, wasn't it all?

Some different people began brushing this bluish, greenish goop all over my body, and put what was probably a trees worth of paper on me.

Someone ripped one off my hands, and I grunted, trying hard not to scream.

Then came the legs.

_Rip. "_Ow!" _Rip._ "Hello!" And then, _the bikini wax_.

_RIIIPPP!!! _"AGHHH!" I screamed as they ripped the last piece off. I came waddling out from behind the curtain in a thin, hospital-like gown, glaring at everyone and everything.

**Edward's Point of View**

_RIIIIPPPPPP!!!! _What was _that?_ "AGHHH!!" Bella came waddling out from behind this curtain-like thing, glaring at everyone and everything.

I gave James a questioning look, and he merely answered, "Bikini wax," I cringed, shaking my head. "Ow," I murmured. **(a/n: sorry his POV was so short, I just needed to do that part from his POV, but don't worry, there will be a fairly long one in this chapter!!)**

**Bella's Point of View**

The only thing that was going to make this any better would be a –oh, hello, my pretties, I thought, grinning as I grabbed a huge sandwich. I was about to take a bite, but James, and now I really hated him for this little stunt, grabbed my sandwich right out of my hands.

Now, if you know _anything_, anything at _all_ about me, you _know_ not to mess with my food.

This man was apparently fearless. "Nuh uh, uh!" He scolded, and replaced my sandwich with a _celery_ stick. I do not _do_ celery sticks. _Ever_.

"Nobody said this job was easy," said Cullen, his mouth full of his own sandwich. **(a/n: ignore the implications, please ; )**

Smirking, I got up in his face, took a huge bite, and said, "Mmm_mmm_mmm," He gave me an insolent look, and all of a sudden, he took a bite out of a doughnut.

"MMM!" He said right back. I frowned, stalking away, and then turned as I left him, to throw my celery at his head. _Bingo!_ I thought as I saw it hit him square in the back of his head. "Heyw!!" He managed, still eating.

Next was facial, which I guess is the green mold they put on your face that smells like poo, and then they put _more_ goop in my _hair, _wrapping it in foil.

I was walked by James carefully over to Cullen, seeing as I could only open my eyes a little bit due to the fact that I was fossilizing in that stupid mask.

"Now, this is an earpiece, we hear you, you hear us."

"Who needs that, with all this foil I'm getting' HB_O,_" I retorted.

He bit back a laugh, and turned again, grabbing a tiny metal American flag that looked like a pin.

"This is a pin camera," he said, confirming my suspicions. "There is a feed in there that provides us with a live digital video. I looked at the TV that was projecting the feed, and almost laughed. _I look like a horror movie!_ I thought to myself.

Then came the I.D.'s. "Here's your new ID," he handed me the papers, and I looked them over seeing nothing—WAIT!! I turned back to him, giving him a menacing glare.

"Gracie Lou _Freedbush?!"_ I exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, well, thought you liked that name," he said, smirking.

"Yeah, well, my IQ just dropped ten points." I slammed it back into his hands a bit forcefully, and he frowned. Must have been harder than I thought, because he also winced as I did so.

Then, the people went straight back to work.

"More, _fluffy_," James said, telling the stylist person.

"Eyebrows, there should be _two_"

"Another two coats and a sealant!"

**Edward's Point of View**

"Unbelievable!" I muttered. What could be taking so long? "Where the hell is she? What could _possibly_ be taking _this_ long?" I asked, getting extremely impatient. _How_ could they _still_ be working when they'd been doing so all night?

Then there was a rumble.

The door started to open, and I took a huge gulp of my coffee, tired.

Then, I saw her.

Oh. Shit.

**Author's Note: HAHA!! Cliffy!! Edward's finally seeing Bella all done with the makeover! So, what do you think? Was it long enough a chapter? Also, I know I left out the "gliding" scene, after the restaurant, but that **_**will**_** be in this story, at the end. (Probably as a deleted scene!)**

**Now, review!!**

**P.S. go check out flutetenorsaxplayer2008's stories; All My Life, Gifted, and The Lost Daughter of Russia! They are absolutely **_**awesome**_**!**

**PEACE!**

**Norah : )**


End file.
